Toys In The Basement
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Naruto had been very curious about a certain door in the living room and the basement that it led to. When Sasuke takes him there as a surprise, he is stunned; in his wildest dreams, he never imagined there would be so many ... toys. SasuNaru, LEMON


A/N: Hello everyone, here's a new one-shot. It was an idea that had been nagging at me for quite some time, so I just had to write it down. I hope you all like it =)  
It's a present for my lovely seme, **Shade **(Arashi-No-Shadow), because I love her so much ^^ So dear, I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning: Contains graphic sex-scenes between two males, and mild bondage. Leave if this offends you, please.**

If you decided to stay, then please enjoy the show =)

* * *

**Toys in the basement**

I pouted in a childish way and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I was currently sitting cross-legged on the far end of our bed and faced Sasuke, who was sitting with his back against the headboard while reading a book. Sasuke looked at me for a second, before he seemed unaffected by my pout and returned his attention to his book. The pout on my lips disappeared and I now continued to glare at Sasuke and released a soft growl. This time Sasuke didn't even turn his attention to me; he only raised an eyebrow as he continued to read. When Sasuke made no attempt to acknowledge me, I released a louder growl. This caused Sasuke to avert his gaze from his apparently very interesting book and look at me with an unreadable look on his face. Our eye contact only lasted a few seconds, before Sasuke released a snort and again turned to his book. I was already annoyed, but the fact that Sasuke didn't pay any attention to me, made my mood worse.

I leaned forward and snatched the book from Sasuke's hand and threw it on the floor next to the bed. Again, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at Sasuke. He remained in the same position as when he was reading, with his head lowered a bit, but shifted his eyes to meet with mine. The glare I received back was anything but friendly, indicating that Sasuke was _not_ amused by my actions. Our eyes remained transfixed on one another for quite a while, neither of us wanting to be the first one to give up on our glaring competition.

"You know that I'll win, Naruto. No one beats me when it comes to glaring.", Sasuke said in an attempt to make me give up. It only made me more determined, however.

"You're absolutely right about that. But still, you can't make me give up.", I smirked.

The glaring match between us continued for another three or four minutes when Sasuke moved from his position, never breaking our eye contact. Even though I had my gaze fixed at his eyes, I could tell that he was moving around to sit on his knees. He sat like that for a few seconds, before he leaned forward until he was also leaning on his hands. Slowly but steadily, he started to crawl towards me like a black panther approaches its prey, again keeping his eyes locked with mine. I still noticed from the corner of my eyes that his hips moved very suggestively with every movement he made. It nearly gave me a nosebleed, and I could feel a part of my blood rushing south.

Sasuke continued until he was right in front of me on all fours, our noses touching while we stared into each other's eyes. It was only at times like these, that I could see that Sasuke's eyes were actually dark grey and not black. Those beautiful dark eyes continued to stare at me for a few more seconds, before Sasuke closed the distance between us and sealed our lips together while closing his eyes.

His lips were so soft, unnaturally soft almost, just like every other part of his body. Wanting to feel more than just his soft lips, I opened my mouth and allowed Sasuke to slip his tongue in. We didn't fight for dominance; it was a gentle kiss full of love, which slowly became more passionate as both our hormones increased. Kissing Sasuke always seemed to do that to me; he was such an amazing kisser. He could turn me on so easily with kissing, which was why we hardly ever did it in public. Because seriously, walking around with an erection was really annoying.

Just as I wanted to wrap my arms around him, he pulled away from me and stared at me again, but this time with a soft smile gracing his features. I stared back at him when I felt my cheeks starting to heat up. The reason for that, was that I just came to the conclusion that my erection had grown immensely hard from just kissing Sasuke. Sasuke paid no attention to my hard-on however, and only rubbed my cheek gently with his left hand.

"What's wrong, Naruto?", he asked softly in a caring voice that was only meant for my ears.

"You know what's wrong. I don't like it when you keep things hidden from me.", I muttered and pouted again.

Sasuke seemed to know what I was talking about, since he released a soft sigh. He removed his hand from my cheek and used it to rub his temples for a few seconds with closed eyes.

"This is not about that door again, is it?", he asked a little annoyed.

I only huffed, indicating that, _yes_, it was about that door again. That door in the living room, that was hardly noticeable and partially hidden behind a large mirror. In fact, it seemed like just another part of the wall.

I only stumbled across it on accident a few weeks ago, when I accidently dropped a glass of wine on the floor, close to the wall. Wine had been all over the place, even against the walls. But as the stain of wine on the floor got bigger and reached the wall, I noticed something strange; at one part, the dark-red liquid seemed to go _through_ the wall. As I knelt in front it and analysed it, the liquid didn't go through the wall, but it went _underneath_ it.

As I asked Sasuke about this, he didn't really reply to it. He only told me to leave it alone, which I did for a few days. But, curious as I was, I wanted to know more about this. You don't find a secret door in the middle of your living room every day. And just the fact that Sasuke had never mentioned it to me, made it even more interesting. But the more I kept asking about it, the more annoyed Sasuke got by it. It seemed like he didn't want to tell me anything about it.

But just the fact that there was a door on an unusual place wasn't what actually bothered me. No, far from it. It was the fact that Sasuke had forbidden me to ever open that door. All I knew, was that it led to a basement. And I only knew that, because I had managed to make it halfway down the stairs _behind_ that door a couple of times, until Sasuke suddenly showed up behind me from nowhere with an incredibly annoyed look on his face.

Since Sasuke's punishment was no sex for three days every time I tried to enter that strange basement, I quickly gave up on it. But that didn't stop me from thinking about it, though. Why would Sasuke have a basement? And more importantly; why didn't he want me to go down there? I asked him those questions, but every time he told me to leave it alone.

And right now, as we were sitting on our bed, Sasuke said exactly that.

"Leave it alone, Naruto. I will tell you one day."

With those words, he removed himself from our bed and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him and leaving me alone. But apart from leaving me alone, he also left me sexually frustrated; my erection was still as hard as before, and I had hoped to get some action. I let myself fall back onto the bed and growled in frustration.

--

About two months later, as I walked home from my latest mission, I whistled a tune that had been stuck in my head for weeks already. It was a stupid song that I couldn't remember the name of, but the music was catchy. I had no idea why, but I felt extremely happy today. The mission had been completed perfectly, and the fact that it had been an A-level mission had made it even better. Also, I had been having short, erotic daydreams about Sasuke all day, making me even more eager to get home. Deciding that getting home would be a very good idea indeed, I picked up my pace and walked as fast as I could.

When I got home, I dropped my bag next to the front door and took off my shoes. I noticed that Sasuke's shoes were there as well, indicating that he was home too. I smile crept up my face; I couldn't wait to throw myself at him and do things that would get me punished in a way that Sasuke and I both enjoyed. So from my current position next to the front door, I walked straight ahead and entered the living room, where I found Sasuke. He was relaxing on the couch; one arm was placed behind his back, while the other one rested calmly on top of his stomach. His eyes were closed, and I smiled at the peaceful expression on his face.

I admired him for a few minutes — it wasn't an every-day thing to see Sasuke so relaxed — before I walked up to him and knelt in front of the couch. That was when I heard his soft snores, indicating that he was actually asleep. He looked so beautiful like that; his eyes closed, making his long eyelashes gently touch his cheeks. Also, his mouth was partly open, making those lips seem incredibly inviting. I had to hold myself back from attacking them, since I didn't want to wake him up just yet. I always enjoyed simply watching him while he slept. Sasuke looked so much better when he didn't have his usual scowl on his face. Besides; frowning all the time would give you wrinkles earlier.

But just that I didn't want to wake Sasuke up yet, didn't mean that I couldn't touch him. I gently stroked his right cheek for a few seconds before trailing my fingers up to his forehead. The feather light touches teased Sasuke's skin, and he leaned slightly into the touch to feel more of it. I moved my hand away however, before I combed my fingers through his hair, a soft moan escaping Sasuke's lips as I did so.

I only managed to repeat this act of affection four times, before Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes. Continuously stroking his hair, I smiled down at him as his senses came back to life. Sasuke blinked a few times to make his vision clear, before he answered my smile with one of his own.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. How was your nap?", I joked.

"Kind of short, actually. But I'm glad your home again, because I missed you."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer, pushing his lips against mine in a kiss that showed nothing but love. It didn't take long for his tongue to run across the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. Since I had been in such a good mood, I decided to let Sasuke dominate the kiss for a while, and I opened my mouth to him and allowed him in. Our tongues dance together in a sensual dance, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning closer to Sasuke.

Still kissing, Sasuke managed to sit up without breaking our now passionate kiss. He placed his feet on either side of me on the floor, successfully trapping me between them as I still sat on my knees in front of him. The new position allowed us to be closer together, and it didn't take long before every part of our chests and stomachs were touching. But apart from our chests and stomachs, I could also feel Sasuke's semi-hard erection poking my stomach. I had no idea that he was that happy to see me again. Then again, I wasn't in much better shape, since my own erection was currently still growing. Damn Sasuke for being such an amazing kisser.

The heat at the base of my groin kept growing as our tongues played, and I had to resist the urge to jump Sasuke right _now_. Even if I had wanted to jump him, I never got the chance. Sasuke released his lips from mine and put a little distance between us again, just so we could both catch our breath. I kept my eyes closed as I ordered my racing heart to slow down.

"You should wake me up like that more often, Naruto.", Sasuke suddenly said.

I opened my eyes to look at Sasuke, but I wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted me. Sasuke's grey eyes had literally become black with lust and a faint pink dusted his cheeks, making me very aware that Sasuke was very turned on. God, he looked so sexy like that. Just seeing Sasuke so turned on, made me hornier too. And the fact that we hadn't seen each other for the past three weeks, since I had been on a mission, intensified both our feelings. So I briefly wondered what it was that kept Sasuke from pouncing upon me, since that was clearly what he wanted. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to fuck me right here on the floor of our living room, so what was stopping him?

As if Sasuke could read my mind, he suddenly moved. But he didn't attack my lips and he didn't pounce onto me like I thought he would. Instead, he gently nuzzled his nose against my right cheek and placed his lips next to my ear.

"I have a surprise for you. But you're not allowed to see it just yet, so close your eyes."

Now, if there was one thing that I liked, it were surprises. But what I absolutely _loved_, were surprises coming from Sasuke. Because his surprises were always real surprises to me. But the best thing was that Sasuke's surprises usually involved something erotic. The first surprise Sasuke had given me had been a large vibrator, that matched the size of Sasuke's dick perfectly. So when Sasuke was on a mission, I would at least have the vibrator to keep me company and remind me of him. The second surprise had been handcuffs, which had been used too many times. Other times, Sasuke had surprised me with kinky sex. So yeah, surprises coming from Sasuke were always amazing.

Therefore, I didn't hesitate for one second to actually close my eyes. I was a little surprised however, when Sasuke suddenly loosened my headband and pulled it down to cover my eyes, successfully blindfolding me to make sure that I wouldn't try to peek. It made me even more curious about what he had in mind. But whatever Sasuke had in store for me, I would gladly accept it. I felt Sasuke standing up from the couch, after which he took hold of both my hands and pulled me to my feet too. He raised one of my hands and gently placed kisses on each knuckle, sending shivers of delight around my body. It wasn't like Sasuke to be so gentle with me, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

After Sasuke had repeated the same action of tenderness to my other hand, he gently tugged me along as he started walking. I honestly had no idea where we were going, but I also didn't entirely care. I was incredibly curious however, and I listened to my surroundings as good as I could. I wanted to know if Sasuke would be picking something up, or if he would open a door or something. But Sasuke made sure to make as little sound as possible, so therefore I had no idea what was going on. To my surprise, I suddenly heard Sasuke open a door. We hadn't gone up the stairs, so it wasn't the door of our bedroom. Maybe it was the front door?

My assumption was proven wrong when Sasuke spoke.

"We're going down the stairs, so be careful."

Down the stairs? But we were still at the first floor; going down the stairs would mean ... Oh my god. Was Sasuke actually taking me down to the basement? Of which I had been trying so hard to find out what was in there? Wow, that definitely was a surprise. As to answer my question, I reached the top of the stairs, where Sasuke released my hand so I could hold on to the balustrade and walk on my own. The first steps I took felt awkward; it's not an every-day thing to walk down the stairs with a blindfold on. But luckily, I successfully managed to make it all the way down without falling. Once down, Sasuke took my hand again and guided me a little to the right. I had no idea if he was actually making me walk further into the basement, or if he was making me walk towards a wall.

"Stay here for a bit.", Sasuke ordered me before he let go of my hand.

I did as I was told, and remained at the spot where I was standing. I heard Sasuke walking around, after which I heard some shuffling. I seriously wondered what Sasuke was doing, and why he didn't want me to move. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long for Sasuke to return to me. Briefly, I wondered where he was, until I felt his breath against the back of my neck, indicating that he was standing behind me. He simply stood there for a few moments, when he placed his hands on the small of my back. From there on, they trailed all the way up until they reached my shoulders, after which Sasuke used both his index fingers to trace both sides of my neck. His hands came to a final stop on tight knot in my headband, which he started to untie.

When the headband came loose and fell to the ground, Sasuke placed both of his hands over my eyes, still preventing me from looking around the basement that had been pestering me for the past few months.

"You can look now.", Sasuke suddenly whispered into my ear as he removed his hands on the same time.

I slowly opened my eyes and let them get used to the light. To my surprise however, there wasn't much light in the room, and it only took me a few seconds to adjust. The sight that greeted me, was beyond amazing and left me speechless.

I was indeed standing in the basement, in the middle of it actually. The width and length of it was about 5 meters, making it a large quadrangle. The walls were painted a crimson red colour, and the floor was decorated with dark wooden boards that went perfectly with the red walls. But that wasn't what actually left me speechless. It were the things that were in the room that had me lost for words. On the right end of the basement, at the center of the wall was a really large, king-sized bed that looked incredibly soft. It was decorated with red and black linen, and cushions were placed at the headboard. A pair of shackles was attached to the wall above the bed, but they were long enough so one could still lay down.

The wall on the left side of the bed, so right in front of me, had a weird cabinet placed in front of it. It was black, reached up to the underside of my butt, and was about six feet long. Being as curious as always, I walked over and crouched in front of it before I opened both of the doors. The sight that greeted me, made my eyes widen. Inside the cabinet were two shelves, which both held dildos and vibrators in many different shapes, sizes, widths, and colours. Most of them seemed to match either Sasuke's size or width, and there were a few that matched both. On the lower shelve were also some small vibrators that had remote controls, and could be inserted and left there for as long as one liked. Next to those small vibrators, were also some butt plugs, which also came in different sizes and widths.

I closed the doors of the cabinet again and stood up, when I noticed that things were actually standing on top of the cabinet too. There was a bottle of lube sitting innocently on the left corner, together with some other things: two pairs of handcuffs — one normal pair and one black, fluffy pair —, a bowl with slowly melting ice-cubes, chocolate body paint, and a cock-ring. Just the idea of using all those naughty toys made heat rise to my cheeks. The right side of the cabinet looked less provoking, and had four large, red lit candles on it. Thinking of it; the whole basement was lit with candles, all black, red, and white. It gave the normally dark basement a very cosy and warm feeling.

Turning further to the left side of the basement I was greeted with something else; a large mirror, covering pretty much the entire wall. It was located directly opposite of the bed, so when sitting or laying on the bed, you would be able to see yourself. Considering all the toys Sasuke had put here, I figured that _that_ was exactly what he wanted.

On the wall on the right side of the bed was a shelve that held two neatly folded, silk black gowns, both decorated with red accents; both ends of the sleeves and the collar were the same crimson colour of the walls around us. The belt was black, and held the Uchiha family crest on both ends. Even though I couldn't see the back of the gowns, I assumed that the Uchiha fan would be on the back too. Sasuke was just possessive like that; he liked to see me wearing his clothes with an Uchiha fan on it.

Underneath the shelve was a small rack, and what it held made my eyes widen. You've got to be kidding me! There was no way Sasuke would have bought a whip! I knew that Sasuke could be a little sadist sometimes, but I never knew he was actually this bad! Nevertheless, the idea of getting spanked by Sasuke didn't sound unappealing to me. In fact, a large part of my blood rushed south, while the other part invaded my cheeks and coloured them a subtle red. Sasuke's snicker behind me however, turned my small blush to a dark red colour, nearly matching the colour of the red candles around me.

"Like what you see, Naruto?", Sasuke breathed against the back of my ear, as he stood as close to me as possible.

"Definitely. It's amazing."

"Do you understand the reason for me not wanting to enter this basement now?"

Sasuke nuzzled his nose and lips against my neck, eliciting me to shiver against his strong chest that was now pressed against me. I closed my eyes as Sasuke's sinful lips started nipping at my pulse, scraping it with his teeth every now and then. I had to bite down on my own lip to prevent myself from moaning at his ministrations. Damn him for his talented mouth.

"But there is one more thing I want to give you, so close your eyes again.", came the whisper from behind me.

I only nodded and waited expectantly for Sasuke to give me his present. Wondering what it would be, I hoped that we would initiate that very soft looking bed. Just the idea of putting all these toys to use made me more aroused than I already was. To my surprise however, what happened next did _not_ involve a bed. As I felt Sasuke's fingers against my throat, followed by a soft, cold material, I had absolutely no idea what it was. The coldness stretched around both sides of my neck and came to a stop at the back of it, where Sasuke snapped something close. After that, Sasuke's hands travelled to my shoulders and gently tugged on me, urging me to turn around with closed eyes. I obeyed and turned around until Sasuke stopped me in my tracks.

Sasuke didn't make a sound for a few seconds, until he released a smirk that sounded very satisfied.

"Look at yourself in the mirror."

I opened my eyes and gave Sasuke a suspicious look, but I turned and walked towards the large mirror that was now located on my right. Even though I should have had an idea what Sasuke had given me, it was still a big surprise that made me gasp when I looked at myself. A black, leather choker was hanging tightly around my neck, complementing my blond hair. But what made me gasp, was the small Uchiha fan that was situated at the front of it. The blush that had left my cheeks while Sasuke had been fastening it, returned at full speed. I would have yelled at him for being a possessive bastard if it hadn't looked so good on me.

In the mirror's reflection I suddenly noticed Sasuke walking around the basement, laying himself down on the king-sized bed with a very suggestive look on his face while supporting his weight on his elbows and his legs partially spread. I couldn't stop myself from turning around and facing him for real, when he beckoned me closer with his finger. Now who was I to deny such a request?

Slowly I walked towards him, gently swaying my hips with every step I took on purpose. Sasuke's eyes travelled from my neck to my hips and stayed glued on them, until I started to unzip my black, short-sleeved vest. In the years that had passed, I had decided the orange outfit I used to wear as Genin was too outstanding now I had become a Jounin. So my long-sleeved black and orange vest had been replaced by a short-sleeved black vest. Also, I now wore black trousers instead of my old, orange ones — much to Sasuke's delight.

After I had unzipped my vest, I slowly let it fall off my shoulders before it fell to the ground, revealing a black netted shirt that covered my entire torso. The sleeves of it were a bit longer than the ones from my vest, so it wasn't a surprise for Sasuke to see me in just a netted shirt. Still, his eyes seemed to glaze over with lust as he stared at my well-formed chest. Well-formed, you might think? Yes, I had filled out quite nicely over the years; I had shot up in height, and the years of training had put a nice set of muscles on my chest and abdomen. I never really thought it was anything special, but Sasuke seemed to love it. Not that I was too muscled; they only showed off a bit, but not too much. I knew that Sasuke didn't like that, and neither did I.

Since I still had Sasuke's gaze on me, I decided to tease him with a little show. I dragged my hands across my chest and down to my abdomen before letting my head fall back a little. My fingers hooked themselves around the hem of the netted shirt, before I pulled it off in one smooth movement. Subsequently, my hands came up to play with my nipples a bit, I purposely moaned and bit my lip, knowing Sasuke would be getting close to losing control. For some odd reason, my moans always made him lose control. And I was right; Sasuke let himself fall back against the pile of pillows on the bed, and guided his hand over the obvious bulge in his trousers.

Seeing Sasuke so turned on already, made me even more determined to make this show a good one for him. I walked closer so that I was now standing right at the end of the bed, allowing Sasuke to have a really good look at me as I moved my hands from my nipples, towards the button of my trousers. Sasuke's eyes seemed transfixed to my hands, for he followed them wherever they went. I briefly wondered if he would still be following my hands if I moved them around like a maniac all of a sudden. I suppressed the chuckle that threatened to emerge from that thought; it wouldn't be good to ruin the atmosphere hanging around us now.

As soon as the button and zipper of my trousers came undone, Sasuke undid his own trousers as well, granting his erection some freedom. His eyes closed halfway, still looking at me with half-lidded eyes as his hand slowly disappeared inside the black boxers underneath. Teasingly, I rotated my hips while my fingers hooked on the waistband of my trousers. In the same rhythm as I was rotating my hips — which was very slowly —, I pushed them all the way down, before stepping out of them. After that, I repeated the same actions with my boxers. Sasuke released soft moans, but loud enough for me to hear, when he started stroking himself. A blush was dusting his cheeks, and the sight made me lose control of myself.

I let my naked body fall down on the end of the bed, before crawling over to Sasuke on hands and knees. Sasuke meanwhile stopped pleasing himself and observed my actions with lust-glazed eyes. His eyes locked with mine as I straddled his hips, my naked and his clad erection brushing together. Before I even had time to do anything else, Sasuke leaned up and smashed his lips down on mine in an open-mouthed kiss. Our tongues brushed together sensually, and I couldn't stop myself from grinding down against Sasuke.

Sasuke ground back with just as much force, making us part from the kiss to gasp and moan. My hips were gripped by Sasuke's hands as he ground against me even more, not wanting me to go anywhere. Not that I would have gone anywhere; my sanity was slowly slipping away, and the only thing I wanted right now was Sasuke. And luckily, Sasuke was feeling the same way.

"We should initiate this bed, don't you think?", he whispered as he continued to slowly grind against me.

It wasn't completely a question; Sasuke used a pressing tone to let me know that. It wouldn't matter if I didn't want to initiate the bed and possibly some of the toys, because Sasuke would make me do it anyway. So I only nodded, after which I guided my hands underneath Sasuke's blue shirt and lifted it as far as it would go. Sasuke understood the hint and raised his arms, allowing me to slide the shirt off his shoulder and arms before tossing it away. Sasuke looked so beautiful in the warm candle-light; his skin seemed less pale, but still as smooth and soft as always.

I lowered the two of us against the bed before I attacked Sasuke's neck. As I nibbled and sucked on a spot that I knew to be very sensitive, Sasuke's hands came up around my shoulders. I continued nibbling and sucking, marking Sasuke as my own, while my hands slid down his torso and came to a stop at the waistband of his already unbuttoned trousers. I wasn't entirely sure if I should continue already or not, since Sasuke never liked it when I had total control over him and did things without his 'permission'. Sasuke seemed to notice my doubt and bucked his hips against mine, indicating that he indeed wanted me to continue.

Pleased with Sasuke's reaction, I slid his trousers _and_ boxers down his slender hips and to his knees, after which he kicked them off by himself. Now that we were both completely naked, Sasuke suddenly flipped us over, successfully pinning me beneath him. His lips crashed down on mine once again, and he entered my mouth without permission when he made me gasp by grinding forcefully against me. After a few more thrusts on Sasuke's behalf, he lowered his mouth to my neck, where he began biting and sucking with all his might. He always loved it to mark me, and he had me moaning and closing my eyes in no time as he continued to bite on the junction between my neck and shoulder.

Sasuke's warmth suddenly left me and I opened my eyes to find him straddling me and smirking down at me. Though I had no idea why, it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. As I wanted to raise my arms and wrap them around his neck to pull him down against me again, but something stopped me in my actions. That was when I noticed the cold steel both my wrists, and I didn't even need to guess what it was. Nevertheless, I looked up and found myself cuffed by the shackles that were above the bed. I mentally cursed at Sasuke, but I couldn't deny the fact that I always liked it when Sasuke was in this kind of mood.

To my disappointment however, Sasuke suddenly stood up and left the bed, only to stand next to it.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now, Naruto. With that choker around your neck, and cuffed to the bed. It makes me want to take you right _now_, but I'm afraid I already have something else in store for you.", Sasuke said with a suggestive smirk on his face.

He walked over to the left side of the bed, to the black cabinet that was standing against the wall, my eyes following his every move. Kneeling down, he opened the cabinet and took one of the many vibrators from it. After that, he reached over for a small bottle of lube and the bowl of ice-cubes. I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster as Sasuke walked towards me again with all those sinful things in his hands. He placed the bowl of ice-cubes on a small table next to the bed, together with the lube and the vibrator. I had failed to notice on other thing in his hands however, but that was quickly shown to me as he brought it up to my face; a blindfold. Sasuke put it around my head and tightened it at the back, taking my vision away from me for the second time that day.

"Now relax and enjoy.", came a whisper from beside my ear. I could only nod and gulp, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't be too sadistic with me today. He often had me screaming and begging for him to stop; he always knew how to drive me to the edge of insanity.

Sasuke let his hands slide lazily over my chest and abdomen, setting my nerves on fire and making me moan. Every touch was at least ten times more sensitive now that I couldn't actually see what he was doing. The bed suddenly shifted, indicating that Sasuke was moving around. But what he was doing was a complete mystery to me. This mystery was quickly solved however, when I suddenly felt something incredibly cold on my left nipple, making me gasp loudly. I tried to move away from the source — one of the ice-cube of course— , but I couldn't get far due to the shackles around my wrists. The cold source continued to draw lazy circles around my left nipple, until it glided across my chest to do the same thing to my right nipple.

I moaned and writhed under Sasuke, who had sat himself down on top of my waist again. Melted ice was dripping down my sides, giving me goose bumps everywhere. Sasuke must have noticed this, because he leaned down against me and lapped up the cold water. His hot tongue thn continued its journey to my nipples, and I couldn't stop the loud moan that left my lips when Sasuke engulfed the right one and sucked on it. Like I said before, he knew how to drive me crazy.

When both nipples had received this treatment and seemed like they were on fire, Sasuke placed kisses and bites all over my chest and abdomen, slowly descending down my body. I already knew for a fact that pretty much my entire body would be covered with love bites tomorrow, but that didn't mind. His teeth scraped against the joint of my hipbone before he marked that too. He repeated the action for the other hip joint, after which he trailed down even further, placing a kiss on the head of my dick.

"Ngh!"

I moaned when Sasuke took the head in his mouth and gently sucked. Luckily for Sasuke, he had both his hands placed on my hips to pin me to the bed, because otherwise I would have choked him by bucking up. I wanted to touch him so badly, but no matter how much I struggled, the shackles remained firmly around my wrists. After a few sucks, he let go of my hips and allowed me to thrust into his mouth, a sensation that I always loved. Sasuke's mouth was always so hot, and had me cumming in no time most of the times. Tonight, Sasuke seemed to have something else in mind however, when I felt something cold against my entrance.

I had no time to process what it actually was, before it slipped past the tight ring of muscles. I moaned at the feeling, realising that it was only one of Sasuke's fingers. He thrust it in and out of me a few times, and quickly added a second finger when I started to buck against it. The second finger didn't hurt either. Instead, it only left me craving for something thicker and bigger. Nothing could satiate my needs like Sasuke's dick could. Both of Sasuke's fingers suddenly left me, making me feel cold and empty.

"Turn on your hands and knees, little pet.", Sasuke whispered with a husky voice against my earlobe.

So Sasuke was in _that _mood; calling me his pet. I did as I was told and turned around, sitting on my hands and knees with my ass in the air. I heard Sasuke releasing a soft moan, and for a second I wondered if he was already slicking himself with lube. I hoped he was, because I wanted nothing more than to have him inside of me. In some twisted way, I got what I wished for as I felt something cold against my entrance again. Only this time, I could tell that it was much bigger than Sasuke's fingers. And what I could also tell, was that I was hard; the vibrator. Sasuke suddenly pushed the object forward, inserting the toy as far as it would go and making me cry out.

"Ah! Fuck!"

I moaned loudly as Sasuke immediately brushed it against my prostate, locating the small gland with ease. The onslaught of sensations calmed down a bit after a few seconds, but I was surprised by another overwhelming sensation. Sasuke switched on the vibrator, causing a scream to tear from my throat and my body to spasm. He moved the vibrator in and out of me a few times, before he let it rest against my prostate again. My dick twitched, and I could immediately feel the heat at the base of my groin getting worse. But knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't let me cum just yet.

Again, the bed shifted, but I couldn't tell where he was going. My mind was too hazy to be able to think logically anymore. Honestly, a vibrator vibrating against your prostate and thinking is not a good combination. But I didn't need the time to think, when I suddenly felt something against my lips and on top of my head. From the structure I could tell that Sasuke's dick was right in front of my mouth, which should mean that his hands were resting on my head. And I knew I was right about both things, when I felt Sasuke gently tug on my hair.

"Open up, pet.", came the commanding words as he pushed is dick against my lips a little harder.

Moistening my lips, I did as I was told — knowing it would piss Sasuke off if I didn't — and opened my mouth, allowing Sasuke to slide his dick into it. He immediately began to shallowly thrust into my mouth, urging me on with the hands in my hair. As I began to suck, Sasuke moaned softly and started to thrust harder and deeper, fucking my mouth. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, sucking as hard as I could. I flattened my tongue, letting it rub against the slit in a way that I knew that Sasuke loved. And I was right; his breaths became short pants, and the grip he had on my hair tightened.

But Sasuke wasn't the only one who was having trouble controlling himself. I was breathing shallowly and fast through my nose, and every now and then my breathing hitched due to the vibrator clouding my senses. My dick was twitching violently with every shock of pleasure that surged through my body, and I wanted to stroke myself so badly. But of course, those cursed shackles were preventing me from doing so. Nevertheless, I could feel myself getting closer to the edge as the vibrator continued its onslaught on my prostate and as Sasuke continued to fuck my mouth rather harshly now.

All of a sudden, Sasuke's hands in my hair loosened their grip and slid a little lower, to where the blindfold was tightened. To my surprise he undid it, before letting it fall to the bed with a soft thud. Immediately, I looked up and locked my eyes with Sasuke's, his eyes a beautiful black colour due to lust. A slight pink colour was covering his cheeks, making him look extremely delectable. Now his eyes were locked with mine, he continued to thrust in and out of my mouth, thrusting in as far as he could without choking me.

The coil of pleasure in my stomach suddenly tightened, and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. The vibrations against my prostate made me crazy with the need to cum, and if it wasn't for the fact that I had Sasuke's dick in my mouth, I would have been screaming by now. I looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes, pleading him to do something other to me than fucking my mouth. Sasuke only gave me a sadistic smirk in return, after which he gripped my hair tightly again. One more look into Sasuke's lust-filled eyes was enough to make me cum. I moaned loudly around the dick in my mouth and pushed back against the vibrator as thick spurts of cum fell on the duvet. My entire body shook with the sudden release, and the fact that I couldn't reach down to touch myself made the sensation even better.

My eyes were shut tightly and I breathed in short and shallow pants through my nose as I drowned in the afterglow of my release. Because the vibrator kept buzzing against my prostate, my body shuddered and spasmed. I only now noticed how Sasuke had stopped thrusting into my mouth, and as I opened my eyes, he was staring down at me with a smirk on his lips.

"I can't remember giving you permission to cum, little pet.", he said with a hoarse voice.

He may have not given me permission to cum, but he definitely enjoyed the sight. I didn't want to say it out loud, for I knew that Sasuke wouldn't like a retort, but I couldn't stop a snort from leaving my mouth. Sasuke's smirk disappeared at my snort, and before I knew what he was doing, he gripped my hair tightly and tilted my head, forcing me to look at him.

"What was that?", he demanded. Knowing it wouldn't be wise to leave questions unanswered when Sasuke was in a mood like this, I answered anyway.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?", I half moaned and half whimpered to him, due to the vibrator that was still buzzing deep inside of me. Damn it, I was already getting hard again.

"Yes I did. But that doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed me. So now I'll have to punish you."

The words were spoken in a friendly way, but the promise of punishment sounded much less friendly to me. Sasuke hardly ever punished me for disobedience, since I always listened to him. But when he _did_ punish me, I would be going through hell and heaven at the same time. But I quickly got the impression that this was going to be hell, when Sasuke removed himself from the bed and walked over to the black cabinet once again and grabbed something that I couldn't see.

As he returned, he sat down on his knees behind me and reached up to the vibrator. He slowly withdrew it all the way, giving my prostate the relief that it needed so much. Before I had time to enjoy the fact that the vibrator was leaving me however, Sasuke inserted the toy again, thrusting it harshly against my prostate again.

"Ah! Fuck, Sasuke!"

Sasuke only snickered behind me and repeated the action a couple of times, until I started to buck back against the toy involuntarily. A thin layer of perspiration started to form on my entire body, my eyes were shut tightly and my dick was already painfully hard again. The tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach — the first signs of my approaching orgasm — showed up again, and I just wished that Sasuke would reach down and start stroking me.

To my surprise Sasuke did actually reach down to my dick, but what he did after that was definitely _not_ stroking me. My eyes shot open when he placed something cold around my dick and pushed it all the way to the base of it. This couldn't be! Sasuke wouldn't be sadistic enough to punish me with a _cock-ring_, now would he? I hoped he wouldn't, but I feared that he would.

"What's this?", I shrieked.

"_This_ is punishment.", Sasuke replied with a sadistic smirk as he gave a harsh tug at my hard dick that left me crying out.

Before I had the time to answer to Sasuke's words, he silenced me with a mind-blowing, rough kiss. Our tongues played violently, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning into the kiss and whimpering when Sasuke pulled away. But I didn't have time to complain about it, when Sasuke crawled right behind me, positioned himself in front of my entrance and suddenly slammed in all the way. A loud cry tore from my lips; it was a good thing that some lube from the vibrator had remained around my entrance, because otherwise it would have hurt like hell. It still hurt however. It always hurt when Sasuke slammed in all the way in one thrust; he always seemed too big for me to take. But that didn't stop him from doing it, though.

Once Sasuke was all the way in, he stilled inside of me while his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. His breath came in short pants, making me very aware that he was close losing it. After a few seconds, Sasuke sat straight up again and gripped my hips tightly, before he pulled all the way out and thrust back in again. How he managed to do it was a mystery to me, but he reached my prostate with just this first thrust.

"Oh god!", I moaned loudly.

"You like that, don't you? My pet?"

I wanted to reply, but I simply couldn't. Sasuke had set a fast pace and thrust against my prostate every time he re-entered me. And I thought I had been close to cumming when the vibrator was still inside of me; this was much worse, and the heat in my groin got almost unbearable already. All I could do was moan with closed eyes and push back against Sasuke's dick, since Sasuke wasn't going to let me cum any time soon. Sweat started to pour from every pore with the effect of not being able to cum.

Sasuke suddenly entangled one of his hands in my hair and pulled my head back roughly. Not hard enough to cause me actual pain, but hard enough to make me whimper.

"I asked you something.", Sasuke growled against my ear.

"Hmm ... God, yes ... I _love _it ... Ah!", I moaned between short intakes of breath.

After my confirmation, Sasuke released his grip on my hair and placed his hand on my chin, turning my head around and forcing me to look at him. His eyes were no longer black; they were red, and the Sharingan wheel was spinning in them. It was an effect that I didn't see every time we had sex. It only occurred when Sasuke was too turned on to control his emotions, meaning that he had currently let all control slip away and that he was now only acting on his emotions. Somehow, it made my heart swell with pride for a second, for being able to make Sasuke loose all control.

But seeing Sasuke like this, also made me lose all control. I could feel my eyes changing to red as the pupils turned into slits. My nails and canines started to grow, and the whisker mark on my cheeks burned a little as they became more visible. Seeing Sasuke with his Sharingan during sex always did that to me; it made me lose control of my emotions too, allowing a part of the Kyuubi to take over. I had never actually hurt Sasuke though, since chakra never leaked out to form any tails.

As Sasuke noticed that my appearance had changed too, he smirked and smashed his lips down on mine again, still thrusting into me at a fast and deep pace. The kiss was much rougher than any of the kisses before, and I wasn't planning on allowing Sasuke to dominate like that. I fought back fiercely, somehow causing Sasuke to cut his tongue on one of my fangs. He pulled away with a groan, and to my surprise some small droplets of blood trickled down his chin. It made him look even hotter than he already looked, the sight sending shocks to my painful erect dick. God, I need to cum. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please ... Sa-Sasuke ..."

"What is it — _Ah —_ pet?", Sasuke breathed.

Tears started to form in my eyes as Sasuke's thrusts became erratic, hard and deep. I moaned with every thrust against my prostate, making me even more aware that I couldn't cum due to the cock-ring around my dick.

"Please take it ... off! Let me cum, please!", I moaned.

Sasuke always liked it when I begged, so that was exactly what I did. I wasn't happy with acting like a whore sometimes, but it was the only way for me to get what I wanted. I had ignored Sasuke's commands to say 'please' a few times, and it only resulted in more sexual frustration on my side.

"Hmm, you're so responsive. I think you've learned your lesson, don't you think so?"

"_God_ yes! I won't cum without your permission ever again! Please, just take it off!", I managed to say between gasps. I'd agree to anything Sasuke would ask me right now. I had no time to process the words in my head, since my entire mind was currently clouded with lust and love. And I just needed to get that damn cock-ring off!

Luckily, Sasuke seemed pleased with my pleas and reached down before his thrusting slowed down a bit. Ever so slowly he took the cock-ring off me, freeing me from this tormenting hell. He tossed the cock-ring aside and placed his hand on my hip again, after which he slammed in harder than he had all night. With the bruising grip he had on my hips, he forced me back on his dick, successfully thrusting himself in as far as he could go. He had me screaming in pleasure within seconds again.

"Cum for me, Naruto. You wanted to cum, so now cum!", he growled as he abused my prostate with each hard thrust.

I could only moan in reply as I felt the heat at the base of my groin slowly spreading across my entire body. It felt like my veins were on fire, burning under my skin and setting my core alight. My body started to convulse beneath Sasuke as I forcefully pulled at the shackles, trying to reach down to stroke myself, but already knowing that I wouldn't be able to reach that far. That didn't matter however, when Sasuke wrapped one of his hands around my dick and started stroking in the same rhythm as his thrusts, making me scream his name. I only lasted a few more thrusts, before I could feel myself tightening.

"Oh god! Yes ... y-yes ... S-Sasuke!"

I screamed Sasuke's name as loud as I could when I came all over Sasuke's hand and the sheets below. My body shuddered as I emptied myself, and even more when Sasuke suddenly moaned my name in pure bliss and shot his essence deep inside of me, coating my walls and marking me as his. He continued to shallowly thrust into me until he was completely drained, both of cum and of energy. Sasuke leaned forward and placed soft kisses along my spine, all the way up to my neck where he sucks on it softly, making me purr in appreciation. His breathing was still shallow and fast, tickling my ear and making me groan softly. Sasuke wasn't the only one that was drained of energy; if it hadn't been for the shackles around my wrists, I would have already fallen to the bed.

Because I was completely drained, I could feel my eyes changing back to their original blue colour. Also, the long nails, fangs, and whisker marks disappeared from my features, making me the same old Naruto everyone knew. Sasuke seemed to notice this and gently stroked my cheek, before he reached up and unlocked the shackles with a small key that showed up from nowhere. Now that I was free again, I indeed let myself fall down to the bed and into my own cum, but that didn't bother me for now; I just needed to lay down.

As I lay on my stomach, Sasuke pulled himself away from me and let himself fall next to me on his back. I immediately turned on my side to face him and to curl up against him, my head laying on his chest while his arm was wrapped around my shoulder. Sasuke released a satisfied sigh, and I did the same. I could feel Sasuke's cum trickling down my legs, but that didn't matter for now. This was definitely the best sex we'd had for quite a while. Don't get me wrong; sex with Sasuke was always amazing, but not _this _amazing.

"I hope you liked my surprise.", he suddenly spoke with a soft voice.

"I _loved_ it, Sasuke. Just as much as I love you."

I could only smile. What he seriously doubting whether I would like his surprise or not? Of course I liked his surprise. Hell, I _loved_ it! Like I said before; Sasuke's surprises were always real surprises to me, and they usually involved something erotic. And if a basement full of sinful toys and object wasn't erotic, than I had no idea what _would_ have been. Just the thought of trying out all the different vibrators, dildos and whips made my dick twitch in anticipation again.

"And I love you too."

Silence took over again, allowing my breathing and my racing heart to successfully slow down to a normal rhythm. I listened as Sasuke's heartbeat slowed down to a normal tempo too; I always loved listening to Sasuke's heart, it was my favourite song. As I closed my eyes for a second, I could hear it slowing down to an even beat, indicating that Sasuke was close to falling asleep. But honestly, I wasn't ready to fall asleep yet. The idea of all the naughty toys around me and putting them to used had made me hard again already. I was ready for another round.

So I nuzzled my nose against his cheek and gently nibbled on his neck, making sure to get his attention before he fell asleep. When Sasuke released a soft moan, I lay my head down on his chest again, my head positioned next to his nipple. I flicked my tongue around the small bud, causing Sasuke to gasp. His gasps turned to moans as I continued licking it, and slid my hand down his stomach to grab his semi-hard dick. I stroked it a few times, before one of Sasuke's hands came down to stop me in my movements. I looked up to him to tell him to let go, when I saw that his eyes were already becoming darker with lust again.

"Be careful with what you're doing. I might jump you again.", he warned me. But instead of stopping, his words made me snicker a little. I leaned up and gently sucked on his earlobe a few times.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want.", I whispered against his ear.

My words were his undoing, as Sasuke suddenly rolled on top of my and attacked me with a hard kiss that would leave my lips red and swollen. Clearly, he was ready for the second round too. And maybe afterwards, there'd be a third, fourth or fifth around too. I couldn't stop myself from smiling into the kiss and grinding our naked erections together.

Oh yes, I definitely loved his surprise.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I usually don't write about the usage of toys, shackles, and blindfolds, but I just couldn't stop myself this time =^^= Anyway, I hope you all thought it was good; espcially you, Shade, becaue I wrote this for you. I _will_ add another chapter, or a sequel. I don't know how long it will take to actually do this, since I'm quite busy at the moment. But I can tell you that it's going to be NaruSasu =) Just to let you know.

So now: Please leave a review! They make me happy ^^


End file.
